1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front-end part of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 017 896 A1 discloses a front-end part of a motor vehicle with a front panel that has central and lateral air inlet openings disposed respectively in central and lateral regions of the front panel. A central air-guiding element is positioned behind the central air inlet opening of the front panel and a lateral air-guiding element is positioned behind at least one of the lateral air inlet openings of the front panel. An air scoop is arranged between the central air-guiding element and at least one lateral air-guiding element. The air scoop can be transferred between a pre-installation position and an installation position. The or each air scoop of DE 10 2008 017 896 A1 is folded away from the respective lateral air-guiding element when the respective air scoop is in the pre-installation position and is held by the central air-guiding element. The respective air scoop is folded over to transfer the respective air scoop from the pre-installation position into the installation position, and, in the installation position, can be connected to the respective lateral air-guiding element.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel front-end part of a motor vehicle.